Descubriendo secretos
by Victria
Summary: La obsesión de Harry por Draco Malfoy, irá en aumento a medida que descubra ciertas... actividades, que el rubio lleva a cabo por la noche, en la soledad de un almacén.


Notas del capítulo:

¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia. Será corta, como de tres o cuatro capítulos, el siguiente ya está escrito, pero quiero darle los últimos retoques, así que lo subiré seguramente el sábado. Estoy nerviosa, espero que os guste!

Los personajes no son míos, sólo juego con ellos, y por supuesto no gano nada, excepto la ilusión de recibir comentarios. A leer!

**CAPÍTULO 1**

─ Basta Harry, por favor...─ Hermione suspiró con cansancio mientras se frotaba los ojos, dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato de su cena, aún sin tocar. No era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación. ─ Tienes que tranquilizarte, es normal que aún estés un poco tenso después de la caída de Voldemort, pero no puedes dejar que te siga afectando. Es hora de que por una vez pases un año normal, sin enemigos tras cada esquina. Ya todo ha acabado. Ahora disfruta.

Harry suspiro con frustración, no conseguía que sus amigos le comprendieran. Acababan de volver hacia poco más de un mes a Hogwarts, para acabar sus estudios. En un tiempo record, gracias a la gran cantidad de voluntarios que se presentaron, se había rehabilitado el castillo para que estuviera preparado para un nuevo curso. Con más alumnos de lo habitual, ya que casi todos los que debían haber cursado su séptimo año y no pudieron hacerlo por la guerra, habían vuelto dispuestos a terminarlo. Aunque los primeros días el ambiente había sido extraño, silencioso y taciturno, demasiado presente todavía la batalla incluso para quienes no la habían presenciado. A medida que avanzaban las semanas y las pequeñas reparaciones que faltaban se habían acabado, haciendo desparecer cualquier señal de lo ocurrido, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Para todos excepto para Harry Potter. Más que nada porque él nunca había tenido un año normal y este se le estaba haciendo rarísimo.

Sabía que era estúpido por su parte, ya por fin había paz, y el mundo mágico poco a poco se iba restableciendo, pero él no podía evitar sentir que le faltaba algo. Tardo semanas en descubrir que era. Echaba de menos sus aventuras en Hogwarts, ese subidón de adrenalina que sentía cada vez que incumplía las reglas (por un buen motivo, por supuesto), el estado de alerta ante los posibles riesgos de cada día, el no saber que esperar del futuro. No añoraba la amenaza de Voldemort, Merlín, eso jamás…sólo necesitaba algo más de emoción en su vida. Debido a eso se encontraba teniendo de nuevo la misma conversación con Hermione por tercera vez esa semana.

─ Yo sólo digo, que no estaría demás vigilarle un poco, para estar seguros. Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Tanto os cuesta creer en mí a la primera por una vez?

─ Harry, Malfoy no está haciendo nada malo. Por si no lo has notado, la mayoría de los Slytherin casi ni se atreven a levantar la cabeza.

Era cierto, desde que había comenzado el curso, ni Malfoy ni sus compañeros de casa (bastantes menos que en el resto de casas, ya que muchos no se habían atrevido a volver después de que sus padres estuvieran en el bando perdedor) ni habían iniciado ninguna pelea, ni llevado a cabo ninguna broma pesada, ni siquiera habían hecho ningún comentario fuera de lugar. Esta bajada de humos generalizada era lo que había comenzado a preocupar a Harry. Malfoy no se dignaba ni a mirarle a la cara. Algo debía estar escondiendo.

─ Es cierto, compañero. ─ Dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez. ─ Ya nadie tiene ganas de gresca, y los Slytherin menos que nadie, saben que hay demasiadas cosas que se les podrían echar en cara.

Harry gruñó ligeramente, pero no pudo más que darle la razón. Ron había perdido un hermano en la batalla, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que te puede cambiar una guerra. El primer día, cuando vieron a Malfoy en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, acompañado por sus padres, Ron y él se habían saludado con una inclinación de cabeza y un gesto serio. Sin intención, por parte de ninguno de los dos, de revivir antiguas rencillas. Sólo con el deseo de seguir hacia delante sin cruzarse más de lo necesario. Cuando Harry miró al rubio, con su rostro más imperturbable y digno preparado, listo para devolverle el escueto saludo como había hecho Ron, el Slytherin aparto la mirada y siguió a lo suyo, privándole de la oportunidad de demostrar que él también podía pasar página. Ese fue el primer indicativo para Harry, de que planeaba algo.

─ ¿No podéis admitir al menos, que hay alguna posibilidad de que Draco Malfoy este metido en algo? No digo que este creando una base de operaciones mortífagas, ni que este preparándose para ser un nuevo señor oscuro. Sólo que está haciendo algo que no debe…

─ Y si es así, ¿a ti que más te da? ─ Preguntó Hermione, cada vez más harta de no poder tener una cena tranquila. ─ Harry, tu no eres el encargado de vigilar a los demás alumnos. Si Malfoy esta haciendo algo, que no lo creo, son los profesores los deberán hacer algo al respecto. Lo que te pasa, es que los Slytherin son lo único parecido a una amenaza que te queda y te estas obsesionando.

Harry decidió guardar silencio y dedicarse a comer su estofado lo más enfurruñadamente posible, más que nada porque no sabía que contestar a eso. Por el rabillo del ojo, vigilaba la mesa de Slytherin, donde en ese momento Draco Malfoy cenaba sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera a sus compañeros de casa, con la cabeza gacha. Hermione tenía razón, él no tenía porque preocuparse de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer Malfoy, de hecho si era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que había una pequeña posibilidad de que sus sospechas fuera infundadas, tan sólo fruto de su deseo de tener algo que investigar. Pero era incapaz de dejar de mirar a Malfoy y no se explicaba el porque.

Era tarde. Debía ser casi medianoche. Después de la cena Harry había subido a su habitación y Ron y Hermione se habían quedado en la Sala Común. Harry había preferido no quedarse con ellos, ya que era viernes, y eso se había convertido en sinónimo de "noche de besuqueos" entre sus amigos. Prefería perderse el espectáculo.

Se había dormido enseguida, esa tarde había tenido el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch, y hacia tanto tiempo que no jugaba que estaba agotado, pero la vuelta de Ron a la habitación le había despertado. Su compañero de cuarto no era precisamente silencioso. Justo después de varios golpes contra muebles y maldiciones entre dientes (Ron no había encendido ninguna luz, seguramente para no molestarlo), comenzaron los ronquidos y Harry perdió la esperanza de volverse a dormir. Suspirando, se sentó en la cama y cogió el mapa del merodeador de su mesilla de noche.

Era una nueva costumbre, todas las noches comprobaba el mapa, le hacía sentirse un poco más como antes, vigilando los pasillos en busca de algo fuera de lo normal. Fijo su miraba en la motita con el nombre de Draco Malfoy, que en ese momento se encontraba en las mazmorras, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Harry se preguntó que estaría haciendo. Debía empezar a reconocer que su obsesión por el rubio no tenía sentido, sólo porque no le hubiera dedicado ni una mísera inclinación de cabeza, ni le hubiera hablado, ni mirado, ni molestado ni una sola vez desde que habían vuelto… no quería decir que estuviera tramando algo. Es más, probablemente Ron tenía razón y era todo lo contrario, Malfoy sólo quería acabar el curso sin llamar la atención, demasiado avergonzado de su posición durante la guerra. De hecho su padre se había librado de Azcaban por un pelo, y el rubio debía ser consciente de que todos lo sabían. Pero aún así Harry sentía una espinita clavada, si algo había sido una constante en su vida en Hogwarts, era su enemistad con Malfoy, y ahora que todo estaba tan tranquilo que llegaba a ser aburrido, la necesitaba de vuelta. Pero si el Slytherin no le hablaba, ni hacia nada malo…¿Por qué iban a pelearse?

Estaba apunto de dejar de nuevo el mapa en su lugar, cuando vio a la motita de Malfoy salir de su Sala Común. Con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora se acerco el mapa a los ojos, ¿donde podía ir Malfoy tan tarde? Ya no era prefecto, no tenía excusa para estar por los pasillos a esas horas. Tampoco iba en dirección a las cocinas, Harry incluso dudaba que supiera donde estaban. ¿Quizá se dirigía a la Sala de los Menesteres? Más emocionado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, Harry saltó de la cama, cogió la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, y con el mapa como guía, se dispuso a investigar.

Sin dejar de mirar el mapa, y con cuidado de no toparse con nadie, Harry avanzó por los vacíos pasillos lo más rápidamente que pudo. Podía ver la pequeña mota Malfoy moviéndose más despacio que él, al no tener la ventaja de la capa de invisibilidad, seguramente iba parándose de vez en cuando para comprobar que no pasara nadie. Si se daba prisa conseguiría interceptar al rubio y seguirle pegado a sus talones sin que se diera ni cuenta.

Aún con el corazón acelerado e intentando controlar su respiración, Harry espero tras la esquina hacia la que se dirigía Malfoy. Si conseguía no hacer ruido, el rubio no lo descubriría. Tal como esperaba, al cabo de dos minutos, Malfoy apareció frente a él. Llevaba la capa abierta sobre una sencilla camiseta blanca y un pantalón de pijama gris oscuro. Harry no podía recordar haberle visto nunca con un atuendo tan informal, aunque como siempre, llevaba el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, Harry le odio un poquito por ello. Tenía la varita en alto, iluminando su camino con un_ lumos_ de baja intensidad. El rubio miro con cuidado antes de cruzar la esquina, aún con la escasa luz sus mejillas se veían sonrosadas. Cuando hubo pasado, Harry comenzó a andar detrás de él. Si prestaba atención podía oír su respiración y el leve ruido de sus pasos, pero estaba seguro de que para Malfoy, que caminaba un poco por delante, esos sonidos pasarían inadvertidos. Harry podía notar un suave aroma a jabón, probablemente Malfoy acababa de ducharse, y se encontró siguiendo ese olor como hipnotizado.

Caminaban por un pasillo estrecho, que Harry reconoció como el que llevaba a los almacenes en los que se guardaban los materiales de cada asignatura, cada una tenía asignado un almacén. Sólo había estado allí una vez, para ayudar a McGonagall a llevar un montón de libros viejos al de transformaciones. En realidad Harry sabía que esos almacenes no eran mucho más que unos armarios grandes, que casi ningún profesor utilizaba, ya que la mayoría prefería guardar las cosas en sus despachos. Así que habían quedado relegados a una especie de trasteros, los que no estaban vacíos estaban llenos de cachivaches inútiles cogiendo polvo. ¿Quizás Malfoy guardaba algo oculto allí? ¿O tal vez lo que quería era robar algo?

Con el corazón en un puño, Harry vio a Malfoy pararse frente a una de las puertas. El rubio miró a ambos lados, mientras sujetaba el pomo, y antes de que Harry pudiera moverse el Slytherin ya había entrado y cerrado la puerta tras de si.

Maldiciendo su falta de reflejos, Harry se quedo plantado tras la puerta cerrada, si tan sólo hubiera reaccionado antes y hubiera sido un poco más rápido, podía haberse colado mientras Malfoy entraba. No había esperado que la puerta estuviera abierta, pensaba que el rubio iba a hacer un _Alohomora,_ y había perdido unos segundos importantes. Ahora no podía entrar sin ser descubierto. Sintió un _deja vu_, era igual que los días que había pasado frente al muro en el que se escondía la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando en sexto curso sabía que Malfoy estaba dentro y el fuera, desesperado por saber que pasaba en su interior.

Pero entonces le vino la inspiración. No necesitaba entrar en el pequeño almacén para ver lo que pasaba dentro. Comprobó una vez más el mapa, y haciendo el menor ruido posible, entró en el almacén que estaba a la derecha del por el que había entrado Malfoy. Sonriendo por su ingenio, Harry ilumino el habitáculo, no debía medir más de dos metros de largo por dos de ancho y estaba casi completamente vacío, excepto por un montón de sillas amontonadas de cualquier manera al fondo, tan llenas de polvo y telarañas que ya ni se adivinaba su color. Harry se sentía eufórico, por primera vez desde que había vuelto al colegio, estaba entusiasmado por algo. Apuntando con la varita al centro de la pared tras la que sabía que estaba Malfoy murmuró el encantamiento adecuado.

─ _Oculta Vultu._

Instantáneamente se iluminó una porción de pared, justo frente a su rostro. Cuando el resplandor pasó, dejó una pequeña ventana al otro cuarto. Harry sabía que Malfoy no notaría ninguna diferencia en su lado, pero él podía ver el interior del pequeño almacén por ese pedazo de pared transparente. Era un encantamiento de espionaje que le enseñó Hermione, mientras buscaban los horrocrux, y que pensaron que algún día podía resultarles de utilidad. Harry nunca había estado más agradecido. Con decisión, se acercó al muro, dispuesto a descubrir lo que fuera que Malfoy estaba ocultando.

La habitación en la que estaba el rubio era similar a la de Harry, tenía las mismas proporciones y también estaba casi vacía, pero a diferencia de la suya no tenía ni rastro de polvo o suciedad. En el centro, justo frente a la abertura mágica que había abierto Harry, había una solitaria mesa, en la que en ese momento Malfoy estaba estirando su capa a modo de mantel.

Con la boca seca, Harry descubrió que Malfoy se había quitado no sólo la capa, si no también la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo, dejándola perfectamente doblada en un rincón. Se encontraba de pie junto a la mesa, con el torso de piel blanca y cremosa al descubierto. Harry no pudo evitar admirar la palidez de su cuerpo, y preguntarse si sería tan suave como parecía. Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento tan poco oportuno y se concentró en seguir observando. Malfoy había colocado con cuidado un frasquito pequeño sobre su capa y algo muy extraño, un bate de golpeador que debía haber llevado guardado en uno de los bolsillos de la capa. Anonadado, Harry se preguntó que pensaba el rubio hacer con ello. ¿Algún tipo de conjuro para evitar que Gryffindor ganara a Slytherin en el quidditch? Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Pero si la imagen ya tenía poco sentido, lo perdió del todo cuando Malfoy se quitó el fino pantalón del pijama y los calzoncillos de un solo tirón, quedándose completamente desnudo ante un, cada vez más alucinado, Harry Potter. La polla de Malfoy era rosada, y estaba semirrecta sobre una mata de rizos dorados, con una pequeña gota de líquido preseminal en la punta, que hacia que brillara. Con un gesto distraído, Malfoy frotó esa gotita con un dedo por todo su prepucio, y después se lo llevo a la boca, como si quisiera comprobar su sabor. A partir de hay, Harry dejó de pensar de forma coherente.

Malfoy se subió de un salto a la mesa, sentándose sobre la capa. Sin saberlo estaba justo frente a Harry, que lo podía observar en todo su esplendor. Y vaya que no se estaba perdiendo detalle. El moreno nunca se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que era el Slytherin. Había oído cosas, comentarios de las típicas niñas enamoradizas. Pero él nunca se había dado verdadera cuenta de ello. Sobre todo porque se consideraba heterosexual, y los chicos heterosexuales no se fijaban en lo atractivos que eran otros chicos. Claro, que nunca antes había visto desnudo a Malfoy.

Por si en su mente ya había poca confusión, Malfoy cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciarse la polla, que ya se erguía completamente erecta. Entonces, Harry lo supo. El rubio no había ido a ese almacén en desuso para tramar planes malvados. Había ido a masturbarse. Compartía habitación con otros Slytherins, las duchas eran comunitarias… seguramente Malfoy buscaba algo de intimidad. Aunque eso no explicaba la presencia del bate de golpeador.

Harry sabía que debía irse. Su mente le decía a sus piernas que se movieran, que debía salir de allí, que el no tenía derecho a observar a Malfoy en un momento tan personal. Pero sus piernas no obedecían. Su boca, que hacia un momento se había quedado seca, empezó a salivar. Harry apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la pared para dejar de temblar. Y siguió mirando.

Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, con las rodillas flexionadas y las piernas abiertas, dejando al descubierto todo su paquete. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, con una expresión de total calma en la cara. Su mano derecha subía y bajaba por toda la largura de su polla, presionando al llegar a la base la bolsa de sus testículos, que se estiraba y contraía acorde con sus caricias. Tenía las mejillas completamente sonrosadas, y su frente comenzaba a perlarse por el sudor, haciendo que las hebras doradas de su flequillo se oscureciesen y pegasen a su piel. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración. Harry maldijo que el hechizo no le permitiera oírle. En ese momento mataría por oír los suaves gemidos del Slytherin, aunque prefirió no pensar en el porque de esa necesidad. Ni tampoco en pensar en la impresionante erección que notaba creciendo en sus pantalones.

Sin abrir los ojos, Malfoy tanteo la capa con su mano libre hasta encontrar el pequeño frasco que había dejado antes, se lo llevo a la boca y con los dientes retiro el tapón, escupiéndolo lejos. Dejó de tocarse lo justo para volcar una considerable cantidad del contenido del frasco en su mano. Parecía tratarse de una sustancia viscosa, como un lubricante, que el rubio procedió a esparcirse por toda su erección acelerando la velocidad del continuo pajeo.

Harry gimió. Estaba concentrando todas sus fuerzas en no tocarse, a pesar de que podía sentir su erección presionando y mojando la tela de sus calzoncillos y su pijama, como si el hecho de pajearse mirando a Malfoy darse placer fuera cruzar el límite. Pero perdió completamente la batalla en el momento en el que el rubio bajo uno de sus dedos lubricados, y elevando las piernas en el aire para dejar más expuesto su trasero, se lo introdujo en el ano, soltando un gemido de alivio tan fuerte que incluso Harry llegó a oírlo. Mallfoy se estaba metiendo un dedo por el culo mientras se masturbaba, y ante la mirada anonadada de Harry, tras unos minutos, acompañó ese dedo con otros dos más.

Harry comenzó a masturbarse por encima del pantalón. Por muy excitado que estuviera, una parte de si mismo se negaba a sacar su erección de la prisión de sus ropas, como si eso hiciera el acto menos real. Sentía una mezcla de excitación y vergüenza de si mismo por lo que estaba haciendo. Espiar a Malfoy en un momento tan íntimo, tan expuesto, que seguramente el rubio lo mataría se llegara a enterarse.

Malfoy llevaba un ritmo cada vez más vertiginoso, introduciéndose los dedos por culo todo lo que podía a la vez que daba jaloneaba su erección. Harry le observaba fascinado, sin poder dejar de mirar esos dedos entrar y salir del rosado agujero del rubio, como hipnotizado.

Repentinamente el rubio apartó las manos de su cuerpo y dejo de tocarse, abriendo los ojos y haciendo un claro esfuerzo por calmar su respiración. Su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor, tenía los ojos brillantes y la cara completamente enrojecida. Harry, con todo el autocontrol que fue capaz de reunir, apartó también la mano de su erección, sintiendo una frustración casi dolorosa por no haberse corrido, pero incapaz de atreverse a continuar ahora que el rubio había parado, con la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento bullendo en su interior.

Entonces miró de nuevo y lo vio. Malfoy estaba lubricando el bate de golpeador. Era un bate pequeño, pero aún así asombrosamente grande para lo que Malfoy parecía pretender hacer con él, ancho en el extremo destinado a golpear las bludgers y más estrecho en el extremo por el que lo sujetaba el golpeador. Malfoy cubrió cuidadosamente con el aceite toda la parte ancha del bate, mirándolo con una expresión tan intensa que parecía hambriento. Harry no sabía si sentirse ansioso u horrorizado.

Cuando el rubio pareció satisfecho con el nivel de lubricación, se inclinó hacia atrás, prácticamente tumbándose sobre la mesa, y llevo las rodillas casi hasta sus hombros, manteniendo bien abiertas las piernas. Harry podía ver el dilatado y enrojecido agujero del Slytherin bajo sus huevos, abriéndose y cerrándose frente a él. Como llamándole. Y durante un alarmante momento, Harry se imagino a si mismo metiendo sus propios dedos en ese conducto, sintiendo la presión de las paredes del ano de Malfoy cerrándose a su alrededor. La fuerza de ese pensamiento fue tan intensa, que tuvo que apretarse la base de la polla con fuerza para evitar correrse.

Harry tenía la respiración tan acelerada como la de Malfoy, que en ese instante estaba colocando el extremo más ancho del bate frente a su agujero y empujando hacia dentro, enterrándolo en su culo. Era imposible. No podía caber ahí. Pero estaba entrando, poco a poco, cada centímetro del bate esta violando la cavidad del rubio, cuyos gemidos ya eran audibles incluso a través de la pared que los separaba.

Harry se mordió con fuerza el antebrazo para evitar que Malfoy le escuchara gemir, y abandonando ya cualquier contención, metió su mano dentro de sus calzoncillos y comenzó a pajearse con frenesí, asombrado de no haberse corrido aún con la imagen de ese agujero completamente abierto, de esa piel rosada imposiblemente estirada alrededor de la madera del bate. Malfoy empezó a meter y sacar el bate de su culo, acompañando cada movimiento con deliciosos quejidos. No iba muy rápido, probablemente la anchura del bate no se lo permitía, pero Harry podía ver como su polla, cada vez más hinchada, goteaba sobre su abdomen mientras Malfoy tironeaba de ella. Con un último jalón, Malfoy se corrió, lanzando largos trallazos de semen que llegaron a salpicarle la cara.

La visión de Harry se nubló mientras él mismo alcanzaba el orgasmo, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza contra su piel para no gritar que le dolía. Sus piernas temblaban tanto que ya no pudieron sostenerle y cayó al suelo como un peso muerto. Notaba como si sus músculos se hubieran vuelto gelatina. Tardo unos minutos en recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Su visión volvió a centrarse y desapareció el zumbido de sus oídos. Jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan potente. Jamás.

Cuando por fin pudo levantarse de nuevo, pringado y sudoroso, lo primero que hizo fue mirar por la abertura mágica a Malfoy, que en ese momento estaba aplicándose un hechizo limpiador. Estaba todavía desnudo, el orgasmo parecía haber suavizado su expresión, eso y el sonrojo de su rostro hacia que sus facciones resultaran menos afiladas de lo habitual. Ya no sólo se le veía atractivo, se le veía…_hermoso_. Harry se sentía tan incapaz de apartar la mirada del rubio, tanto como cuando se estaba masturbando. Estaba completamente impresionado por él.

Malfoy acabo de vestirse con tranquilidad, limpió concienzudamente el bate y se lo guardó de nuevo en la capa junto con el frasquito de lubricante. Miró una vez más a su alrededor, como para asegurarse de que no había dejado ninguna prueba, y silenciosamente, se marchó del almacén.

Harry aún se quedo varios minutos mirando fijamente el almacén vacío. Intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ver y hacer. En su cabeza daban vueltas un montón de imágenes y sensaciones, pero se sentía envuelto en una bruma post-orgásmica tan densa que no le permitía clasificarlas adecuadamente. Cuando noto la corrida secándose en su pijama, comenzó a sentirse incomodo. Se lanzó un hechizo limpiador sobre si mismo y cubriéndose con la capa de invisibilidad emprendió la vuelta hacia los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

Sólo cuando estuvo metido en su cama, bien cubierto por las mantas, se permitió a si mismo mirar de nuevo el mapa del merodeador. La mota Malfoy estaba quieta en lo que suponía, sería el dormitorio del Slytherin. Tan sólo ver el nombre de Draco Malfoy hizo que se sonrojara furiosamente. ¿Qué sentiría el rubio en ese momento?, ¿había hecho _eso_ más veces? ¿Estaría dormido? ¿Le dolería el…?

Harry sacudió la cabeza para borrar esas preguntas de su mente, la vergüenza volvía a atenazarle la garganta, y además prefería no pensar todavía en que acababa de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida al mirar a Draco Malfoy follarse a si mismo con el bate de un golpeador. No se sentía preparado para descubrir el significado de su excitación. Cerrando los ojos se fue quedando dormido. Sabía que en sus sueños iba a aparecer cierto rubio. Había encontrado la emoción que buscaba.

Notas finales:

Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado, me dejáis un comentario?

También quiero aprovechar para recomendar, a quien no la haya leído, una nueva autora que acabo de descubrir en esta página (nueva para mi, que a veces voy por la vida como las cabras, sin enterarme de nada) Adigium21. Es una traductora maravillosa, y esta regalándonos verdaderas joyas de traducciones.

Por otro lado os recomiendo a todos pasaros por el dracothon 2012. Hay un montón de fics geniales.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
